<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Night at the Club by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426273">First Night at the Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Kids [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Kids [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Night at the Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip as you waited for Oliver to reply. You already felt your statement was correct with his lack of yes or no. Sighing, you wondered if he regretted helping you now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not something you should be worrying about</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not worried. Curious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me more why you’d think it was me tonight at work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be at the club?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tend to stop in yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told you, and you felt even more nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned, feeling you had to try harder for some reason now. And look even better. You had a feeling he hired the prettiest women he could...then there was you. Pushed into hiring you because you were Tommy’s friend. “Shit.” You sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless you don’t want me to?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sent after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t exactly tell my boss not to show up, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it makes you uncomfortable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He replied, surprising you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, you leaned your head back against the wall you were sitting against. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just nervous, that’s all. First job in years and all that fun stuff. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t wanna screw up in front of my new boss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not that scary! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m not like what I imagine your other waitresses look like. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His name lit up the screen as an incoming call. Your cheeks heated up, scared you’d upset him somehow. “H-hello, Oliver.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. What’s this about other waitresses?” He asked. When you were silent for a moment, he sighed softly. “I hire based on ability.” He stated. “That’s it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if I walk in, and those waitresses aren’t an 8...I’ll know why.” Not that you truly believed that. Hotter waitresses meant more money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Okay. Bit offended you think I hire like that but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hung your head. "I'm sorry. I'm getting caught up in my own head, and I can't get Mark's voice out of my head. And the way he acted like the world's best father today. Ugh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet for a moment. “Hey, it’s okay.” He assured. “I’m sorry you had to see him today.” He really was. “Talk to me about it?” He offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy was there, so there’s not too much to talk about. He helped Maggie get some more of their toys.” You shrugged, playing with a piece of fuzz near your leg. “Mark told Maggie he loves me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel like that’s true?” He asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” You said easily. “That was gone a long time ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Maggie then that he fed her that. He’s probably just being manipulative.” He said. “Just my opinion.” He added quickly. “I wasn’t there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He accused me of sleeping with someone else. So I asked how Claire was.” You blushed, not wanting to voice that it was him that Mark asked about. “He called me jealous, and asked me what I expected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nerve.” He mumbled. “I’m sorry he was an asshole.” He shook his head, clenching his jaw. “At least you’re out of that house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now I just have to make it.” You said sadly. “I’ll let you go. Thanks for listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” He promised. “See you later.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After the two of you hung up, he was torn about what he was thinking. He really felt he was attracted to you at first sight. But he felt bad for even thinking that. Especially with what you were going through with Mark. He truly hated the man but knew if he did anything else as Arrow, you’d catch on. More than you already had. Which was slightly impressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also didn’t mean to make you nervous for work and wondered if he should show. But, he also wanted to make sure the other workers were being respectful. He felt you were very attractive no matter how you thought of yourself and knew guys would be looking. Sighing, he decided he’d go, and try to keep out of your sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt himself dressing up just slightly and before he knew it, he was standing on one of the stairs, eyeing the empty club right before opening. He heard Tommy showing you around and stayed in the shadows. He listened to you ask questions, clearly wanting to make sure you got things right. He had a feeling you’d be a good worker. Most just did it for the money or the name. He leaned against the railing and watched you, smiling softly as you laughed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Laurel arrived at 7, the kids had already eaten dinner, and cleaned up. She smiled as Maggie had set up all of her toys and few polishes. “Party time?” Laurel chuckled. Maggie eagerly nodded, making Laurel smile. “First I’m gonna help your mom get ready for work, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I wait.” She kicked happily. She played with some toys while Laurel went to your room with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought a few things so that you can mix and match for the next couple weeks until you can get some stuff you’d like.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You widened your eyes as she took the stuff out. “I’m glad I managed to shave.” You mumbled. “Are you sure that will even fit me?” You asked, blushing. She was still fit, as you were sure she went to the gym. You had that mom body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. I also brought shape wear just in case you wanted that. But I think you’ll look amazing.” She smiled. “I love shapewear.” She shrugged. “Hey, you stress eat an entire pizza before a party and not need it.” She teased when you looked at her in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled slightly at that. “True, I guess.” You went to get dressed. A little while later, you came out of the bathroom. “I don’t think I’ve even tried to wear something like this since before Clay.” You blushed brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed. “You look fantastic. Expect huge tips.” She winked, making your face heat up more. “Want me to do your makeup?” She offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s already done.” You bit your lip, shaking your head. “But, yeah, you can fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave you a shy smile. “Sorry.” She went to look at your makeup and nodded. “I can work with this.” She assured you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” You sat patiently. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You were nervous as all hell when you pulled up to the club that night at 8. Your heels felt as if they were too loud as you stepped onto the sidewalk. Chewing on your lip, you blushed as Tommy came out, whistling at you. “Shut it.” You chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wasn’t a happily taken man I’d get some thoughts.” He teased. “You look great.” He hugged you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You playfully smacked his arm before hugging him back. “Yeah, yeah.” You chuckled. “Alright. Show me around, boss.” You teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winked and led you in, getting into the basics. “You get two breaks, and a lunch.” He explained. “There’s usually food in the back, but if you want something ordered, that’s fine. Going out to grab something usually doesn’t work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Takes too long, got it.” You let out a breath. “Will you be around during the night? Oliver said he comes sometimes, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” Tommy nodded. “We both like to check on things. But he just likes to socialize.” He chuckled. “You’ll barely notice he’s here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.” You licked your lips. “I’m guessing now that the tour is over I need to fill out papers or something?” It’d been too long since you had a job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ahead of the game.” He chuckled, leading you towards the back office. "So, how are the kids dealing with you being gone tonight? Getting home so late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Clay is happy.” You chuckled. “Maggie might cling to Laurel and never let you have her back.” You told him. "I left them playing princess spa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “I’m sure she doesn’t mind that.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Oliver had watched the pair of you head into the office and smiled to himself. He knew you’d fit right in and he couldn’t wait to talk to you again. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he made his way to another part of the building. He looked forward to seeing you work. He was curious to see what you were wearing, as he'd only caught a glimpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed the floor as people began to file in and Tommy showed you how to take a few orders. He then introduced you to the other girls. He smiled to himself as he saw your outfit, knowing it was Laurels. In his opinion it looked better on you. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was an hour into your shift, and your nerves will still insane. You hadn’t been in a crowd this big in ages, and you weren’t sure where to focus. The music made it a million times harder for people to get your attention, which didn't help. When your break came, you rushed out to get a breath of air in one of the halls. Leaning your head back, you closed your eyes and focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver came down the hall and wondered if to approach you. Would he make things worse? He cleared his throat. “I can pretend I didn’t see you and go to the office?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped slightly and looked over at him. “Are you a ninja?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Possibly.” He nodded. “You look nice.” He complimented. “You seem to be learning fast, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed brightly. “Thank you.” You said softly. “How long have you been here?” You were curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couple hours.” He shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed. “Overwhelmed, honestly.” You pushed off the wall that you were against. “It’s loud, crowded, and very attractive.” You chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked slightly. “That’s a really good explanation.” He nodded. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it. I mean, you wrangle the kids all the time, right?” He joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Yeah, but I can lift one of them up to carry her to another room…” You smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can’t say that works here.” He chuckled. “I mean, you could try, but I don’t think that would go over very well, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “No.” You agreed. “I better get back.” You motioned to the door you had come through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Thanks for chatting with me.” He opened the door for you. “And have a good rest of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You eyed him shyly. “Thank you, Oliver.” You stepped in, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was nearly three by the time that you got home. Your heels had been taken off as soon as you got into the car. You yawned as you walked into your apartment, groaning softly. You were thankful that you only did this two nights a week, but Maggie would be up in about 4 hours. Up and very energetic. You would need a lot of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went to get Laurel and smiled as you saw she had fallen asleep with Maggie. "Laurel." You patted her leg, whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed as she began shifting and blinked awake. “Oh, hey.” She yawned, getting up to stretch. "What time is is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just about three.” You winced as you stretched as well. "Thought you'd wanna get home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and hugged you. “Tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?” She grabbed her shoes from Maggie's floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Deal. I haven’t stayed up this late since teething season.” You chuckled. "See you tonight, technically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and waved once she got everything going. You followed her out to make sure she got to her car. Waving as she pulled out, you felt you'd be okay. You gave one last yawn before rushing to change into pjs. Morning would come far too soon.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Maggie let you sleep a tiny bit later than you figured but she was soon poking you. "Mommyyyyy." She sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mags.” You whined. "Nap with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just woke up mommy.” She cuddled to your side. "I'm hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and rubbed your eyes. “Okay. Give me a sec.” You shifted to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and hugged a pillow as she looked up at you. "Laurel is fun!" She said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she?” You smiled. “Sounds like she had a blast.” You pulled her into your lap. "She'll be here again today." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged you. “Yay!” She said excitedly. "We played princess, and she made us snacks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yummy snacks?” You gently tamed her hair with your fingers. "She looked comfy lying with you last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded quickly. “Yummy snacks. And she watched shows with me before bed!” She told you, excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she sounds like an amazing babysitter.” You carried her as you stood. "But I'll be only two nights a week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted. “Okay. Will Tommy come?” She asked, hopeful. "Or Oliver?!" She gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fought a wince. “You like Oliver?” You smiled instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot!" She nodded as you set her on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’d be happy to hear that.” You chuckled. "He likes you guys, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me more?” She grinned. "I'm cute!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed. “You sure are.” You began making them breakfast. Clay would probably wake up midmorning. It was fine with you for that particular day. Weekends were his days to sleep in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie swung her legs. “Work was fun?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was." You nodded. "And loud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped. “Like a party?” She asked, in awe. "Fun!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled. “I had to bring orders of drinks to people.” You explained. “It was very crowded. You know how Disney looks on tv?” She nodded. “Like that, but no kids, and it’s darker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrunched her nose. “Sounds scary.” She muttered, no longer interested in it. “Can I play until it’s time to eat?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, you nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>